tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dark Shadows
[[Datei:Tales v2 69 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #69]]Dark Shadows ("Dunkle Schatten") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 21. April 2010 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #69 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Dan Berger *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Titelumschlag:' Dan Berger und Steve Lavigne *'Einleitungsseite': Michael Dooney Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Ghosts of Christmas Past" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Darkness Weaves" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Ein Schatten mit zwei GesichternShadow Jones **Casey Jones **April O'Neil (erwähnt) **Gabrielle Jones (erwähnt) **Albert Puzorelli (erwähnt) *Raphael **Donatello und Leonardo (erwähnt) *Foot Clan **Cha Ocho **Foot Elite **Foot Mystiker (erwähnt) *Utroms (in Rückblick) *Renet und Lord Simultaneous Einleitung thumb|140px|Dle EinleitungShadow Jones: Die Zeit vergeht so rasch. John Lennon hat einmal gesagt: "Das Leben ist, was mit dir geschieht, während du damit beschäftigt bist, andere Pläne zu schmieden."John Lennon: "Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)" Von mir kriegt er keinen Widerspruch. So viele Pläne sind zunichte gegangen. So viele Fehler und so viel Bedauern von so vielen Menschen. So viele Leben, Lieben und Träume verloren an die Sande der Zeit, um niemals wiedererlangt werden zu können... Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|160px|left|Ein Schatten auf der Suche15. Januar, irgendwann in der nicht allzu fernen Zukunft, irgendwo in Japan. In einem voll ausgestatteten Boot manövriert Shadow Jones sich auf der Suche nach ihrem Lehrmeister durch die überfluteten Ruinen einer verfallenen Großstadt, ihre Gedanken (die hier als Tagebucheinträge erwähnt werden) voller Selbstironie und Anflügen von Reue. Sie grübelt über ihre unheilvolle, fast schicksalshafte Tendenz nach, dass sie zwangsläufig all diejenigen verliert, die ihr wichtig sind; angefangen mit ihrem Albert Puzorelli|leiblichen Vater, der ihre Mutter Gabrielle noch vor ihrer Geburt im Stich ließ;''TMNT'' Vol.3 #14 dann Gabrielle selber, die bei ihrer Geburt verstarb;"City at Wr, Part 9" bis schließlich hin zu ihrer Adoptivfamilie... und die Schuld daran sucht sie in sich selbst. Und dass sie eine solch ungewöhnliche Familie hatte, die eine Menge außergewöhnlichen Ärgers anzuziehen schien, hat ihr erst recht nicht zu einer "normalen" Kindheit verholfen... thumb|260px|Die Geschichte des Anfangs vom EndeNebenbei erinnert sich Shadow auch daran, wie die Utroms einst als Besucher auf die Erde kamen, was natürlich jede Menge Aufregung (und viel davon keine gute) verursachte.TMNT Vol.4 #5 Doch schon einige Jahre darauf entdeckten die Utroms, dass die Erde kurz vor einer natürlichen globalen Katastrophe stand; die Erdachse hatte sich zu verschieben begonnen, was massive tektonische Unruhen zur Folge haben würde. Da sie diese Ereignisse selbst mit ihrer hochentwickelten Wissenschaft nicht verhindern konnten; und um die dominante Spezies zu erhalten, boten sie den Menschen eine Massenevakuierung an, was die meisten sofort annahmen. Nur diejenigen, die noch Hoffnung hatten - darunter Shadow, ihre Eltern Casey und April, und die Turtles - waren noch auf der Erde verblieben, in der Hoffnung, irgendwie noch etwas ausrichten zu können... eine Hoffnung, die sich jedoch nicht erfüllte. Und sie empfindet Reue darüber, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat, den Leuten, die ihr wichtig waren, wirklich nahezukommen, bevor sie sie nach und nach verlassen haben. Und trotz aller Absichten hat sie nicht die Kraft, diesen Schmerz hinter sich zu lassen und wieder neu anzufangen. thumb|260px|left|Shadow und die Foot EliteWährend Shadow noch diesen düsteren Gedankengängen nachhängt, erreicht sie schließlich ihren Zielort: Die Ruine eines großen Gebäudes auf einer kleinen Insel. Dieses Haus wird jedoch vom Foot Clan bewohnt, und eine Gruppe Foot Ninja greift sie ohne Umschweife mit gezückten Waffen an. Shadow erledigt ihre Angreifer ohne große Mühe und gelangt so in die oberen Stockwerke des Gebäudes, wo ein Team der Foot Elite ihren Vormarsch aufhält. Doch selbst diese hochtrainierten Kämpfer können Shadow, deren Geschick und Entschlossenheit größer ist als ihre, nicht aufhalten. Dann stellt sich ihr eine neue Gruppe von Foot Ninjas in den Weg; doch dann öffnet sich die Tür am Ende des Korridors, und eine vom Alter gebeugte Gestalt befiehlt den Ninjas, den Kampf einzustellen und sich zu entfernen. thumb|260px|Shadow und Cha OchoAls sie alleine sind, kommt Shadow ohne Umschweife auf den Grund ihres "Besuchs" zu sprechen: Den Aufenthaltsort ihres Senseis. Shadow hat seine Spur nicht mehr aufnehmen können, vor allem weil dieser durch die Unterstützung des Foot Clans und der Magie ihrer Mystiker sichergehen wollte, dass sie ihn niemals finden würde. Der Anführer des Foot, Cha Ocho, will diese Information nicht herausgeben und versucht mit allen möglichen rethorischen Mitteln vom Thema abzulenken, wobei er nicht mit ironischen Bemerkungen auf Shadows Kosten spart. Schließlich aber verliert Shadow die Geduld und bringt ihn mit vorgehaltener Katana dazu, ihr den Aufenthaltsort ihres Lehrers zu verraten: Die Yamanashi-Präfektur. Auf diese Antwort hin bricht Shadow entschlossen auf, ohne sich um die Warnungen, die Cha ihr noch hinterherwirft, groß zu scheren. thumb|260px|left|Der Lehrer gegen seine SchülerinVier Tage später, am 19. Januar in einem bewaldeten Landstreifen in Yamanashi. Ein in einem schwarzen Kapuzenmantel gehüllte Gestalt - Raphael - zündet sich gerade ein Lagerfeuer an, als er zu seinem Missfallen von Shadow Gesellschaft bekommt. Diese ist aber nicht hier, um gegen ihn, ihren Sensei, zu kämpfen, sondern ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten; es wird angedeutet, dass Shadow irgendwann in der Vergangenheit Donatello versehentlich schwer verletzt hat und es daraufhin zu einem bitteren Zerwürfnis zwischen ihnen gekommen ist (das äußerliche Zeichen dafür ist die Narbe, die sich über Shadows Gesicht zieht). Doch Raphael will nichts von Vergebung wissen - er gibt Shadow sogar die Schuld an dem damaligen Fiasko und wehrt jeden ihrer Versuche, doch noch Frieden mit ihm und mit sich selbst zu machen, grob ab; damit geht das Temperament bei Shadow durch, und es kommt zu einer gewaltsamen Konfrontation zwischen ihr und ihrem ehemaligen Meister. Dabei will keiner von beiden den anderen wirklich verletzen, doch ihr Kämpferinstinkt zwingt Shadow schließlich zur Gegenwehr, und sie schlägt mit ihrem Schwert Raphaels Auge aus. Dieser Instinkt will sie im nächsten Moment sogar dazu bringen, das Werk zuende zu führen; doch die Erinnerung an ihre guten Zeiten miteinander hält sie davon ab, und sie lässt den ohnmächtigen Raphael liegen. thumb|260px|Raphaels Frage zur ZukunftKaum aber ist Shadow verschwunden, tauchen von der anderen Seite der Lichtung zwei andere Gestalten auf: Ein jüngerer Raphael und die Zeitmeister-Schülerin Renet. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Raphael Shadow in seiner Zeit die Kunst des Ninjutsu beibringen möchte, aber aus Sorgen um die Konsequenzen Renet darum gebeten hat, ihm in der Zukunft den höchstmöglichen Ausgang einer solchen Entscheidung zu zeigen. Renet erklärt ihm, dass die Vorgänge, deren Zeuge sie geworden sind, das wahrscheinlichste Ergebnis zu dieser Frage darstellen; und in dem Fall, dass Raphael sich dazu entschließt, Shadow nicht zu trainieren, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit genauso hoch, dass sie im Alter von 23 Jahren von einem Foot Mystiker ums Leben gebracht wird. thumb|left|260px|Raphaels EntschlussMit dieser nicht ermunternden Wahl vor Augen lässt sich Raphael von Renet wieder zurück in die Gegenwart bringen und kehrt zum Heim von April und Casey zurück, wo Casey der jungen Shadow gerade die Grundzüge der Selbstverteidigung beizubringen versucht. Raphael unterbricht zuerst das Training, zuerst mit dem Ziel, Shadow nicht diese bittere Zukunft angedeihen zu lassen; doch dann entschließt er sich nach einem Augenblick der Qual, Shadows Training in der Kunst des Ninjutsu selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Shadow und auch Casey reagieren mit Begeisterung auf diese Neuigkeit, ohne aber zu ahnen, wie schwer dieser Enschluss auf Raphaels Herzen liegt... thumb|160px|Renet wird erwachsenIndessen, in der 79. Dimension der Null-Zeit, begibt sich Lord Simultaneous zu der eben zurückgekehrten Renet, der die Geschichte in der Zukunft genau wie Raphael schwer auf die Seele geschlagen hat. Simultaneous ist sich der Schwere der Last, die in ihr sitzt - und bei ihrer zukünftigen Aufgabe wieder und wieder zurückkehren wird - nur allzu gut bewusst und versucht, seine Schülerin zu trösten und sie dazu zu bringen, all diese üblen Erinnerungen mit der Zeit zu vergessen. Doch unter Tränen fasst Renet den Entschluss, diese Erinnerungen, so hart sie auch für sie sein mögen, niemals aus ihrem Herzen versiegen zu lassen. Trivia *Die genaue Geschichte, wie es zum Zerwürfnis zwischen Shadow und Raphael gekommen ist, wird in der Mirage-Kontinuität nicht angesprochen; die Folgen davon könnten jedoch zu Donatellos Blindheit in der 2007 Treasury Edition der ''Tales of the TMNT'' geführt haben. *Der Ausgang des Kampfes zwischen ihnen dient auch als Erklärung für Raphaels verlorenes Auge, welches seine Erscheinung in den Mirage-Zukunftsgeschichten prägt. Siehe dafür: **''Puma Blues'' #20 **"A Christmas Carol" **"A Day in the Life" **die ''Tales'' Treasury Edition (2007) *Ein Teil von Shadows düsterer Entwicklung, die in diese Geschichte mündet, wurde retroaktiv im Online-Comic ''TMNT'' Vol.3 #25 in der Kurzgeschichte "Christmas Past" eingebaut, die genau wie diese Geschichte von Dan Berger gezeichnet wurde. *In der Schlussszene zwischen Raphael und Renet erwähnt diese ihre Rettung vor einem Tyrannosaurus Rex in ''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.1 #7. Bildergalerie Tales v2 69 05-06.jpg Tales v2 69 10.jpg Tales v2 69 11.jpg Tales v2 69 13.jpg Tales v2 69 14.jpg Tales v2 69 17.jpg Tales v2 69 21.jpg Tales v2 69 23.jpg Tales v2 69 24.jpg Tales v2 69 25.jpg Tales v2 69 26.jpg Tales v2 69 34.jpg|Piinup-Seite Reap What You Sow von Dan Berger Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Dan Berger